


Iron Fist

by arielally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielally/pseuds/arielally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious new girl Calista Lowe starts at Beacon Hills High School, right about the same time a number of it's students make some drastic changes to their life. When new alpha Derek Hale tries to get Callies best and only friend to accept the bite and join his pack, the girl who prided herself on being exceptionally ordinary is thrown into a world she doesn't understand and certainly wasn't ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Fist

Homeroom, the most pointless part of anybody’s day, made even more tedious by the sound of Mr Harris’ monotone voice filling the classroom as he read aloud the morning notices. “…and finally as I’m sure all of you are well aware there was an incident at Friday night’s dance, Lydia Martin, you’ll all be pleased to know, is recovering at Beacon Hills Memorial.” The chemistry teacher’s dark eyes flickered momentarily from the piece of paper he was reading off of to quickly scan the faces of his class, most of whom showed looks of genuine concern, others not so much. “A card will be sent round for you all to sign during registration.” He concluded, placing his papers down before retrieving a card and handing it to Greenberg at the front of the class, the boy hastily picked up his pen and began to write his personalised message for the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, quickly filling up the majority of the free space on the card before passing it on to his neighbour who simply raised one eyebrow before scrawling his name and a kiss.

Harris had by now began calling out names of students, the majority of whom merely grunted or raised an arm to signify their presence in the room – 9am was much too early for this particular group of 16-17 year olds – when he came to the name that belonged to brunette currently swinging on her chair at the back of the classroom he faltered momentarily. “Calista?” He questioned, unsure as to whether he had pronounced her name right, and how he had not been made aware of a new student this late on in the school year. The girl looked up from the purple-blueish bruise she had been inspecting on her arm and rolled her dark raven coloured orbs. “It’s Callie.” She corrected sternly, her tone of voice cool and authoritative. Mr Harris raised his eyebrows at her quick and quite frankly, in his opinion, rude, response before marking her as present on the sheet he held in his hand. “And, might I ask why you are only now, this late in the year, gracing us with the pleasure of your company _Callie?_ ” The chemistry teacher shot back sharply, a hint of a smirk causing the corner of one side of his thin lips to curl upwards; he hated smart ass kids and would more often than not jump at the chance to take them down a peg or two. All eyes in the room turned now to face Calista Lowe, each student taking in her appearance, some bewildered, others intrigued, and one in particular grinning from ear to ear.

Callie was not a particularly imposing girl, she was pretty enough, with dark eyes and angular features that she had inherited from the mother she’d never gotten the chance to meet, her hair was chocolate brown and pulled up into a tight ponytail, a braid weaving effortlessly through giving her just the right amount of effortlessly messy and yet conventionally ‘cool’, her caramel skin seemingly glowed as the sunlight that streamed through the open window to her left illuminated her exposed skin, but other than this she was decidedly ordinary. “I was home schooled.” Callie offered up a half truth, one which a number of students scoffed at, immediately making assumptions about the feisty girl in the combat boots and distressed looking red jacket. Harris was about to respond when the shrill sound of the bell cut him off, as students began to stand, gathering their bags and books in order to head off to lessons he took one last look at the Lowe girl before retrieving his own briefcase and heading off towards the chemistry labs.

Remaining in her seat for a short while Calista studied the time table she had been given at the start of the day, first lesson: English, first task: find out where the hell the English room was. She wouldn’t struggle for long it would seem as seconds after the bell rang a tall figure stood before her, one hand securing the backpack that hung loosely over one shoulder, the other clutching the scarf he had worn on his walk to catch the bus that morning. Isaac Lahey towered over Calista by almost a foot, his hair, unkempt and floppy, was a soft shade of blonde-brown and his puppy like face light up the moment Callie’s dark eyes locked onto his own. “It amazes me that when we went out for fries last night you failed to mention that you’d be starting at my school the very next day.” Isaac’s tones were velvety and smooth and laced with his trademark sarcasm which only caused Calista to smirk. Standing up she threw the strap of her backpack over one shoulder and grinned wickedly up at her best friend, her only friend. “Well that would have ruined the surprise dumbass.” The tiny brunette shoved him gently before offering him her timetable. “Please tell me you have English first thing?”

  


*******

  


The first day of school had been relatively painless, despite having to correct people who continuously insisted on calling her Calista over Callie – she was becoming more and more certain that this was some sick joke between the staff members at Beacon Hills High, and that they were doing it on purpose – and she now found herself laying on her stomach across Isaac’s single bed. Isaac himself sat cross legged on the floor just below her, both teens had their gazes trained solely on the small television screen that sat upon the mahogany chest of draws against the wall and their full attention was given to the small flickering figures on screen that they both currently controlled with the joysticks held tightly in their hands. “So what did you think?” Isaac enquired, his gaze never once flickering from the screen before him. For a moment Callie didn’t reply, too engrossed in blowing the brains out of a zombie that was currently threatening to murder her pixelated character, and when she did finally open her mouth to speak she merely grunted, a sound which caused Isaac to laugh, tear his gaze from the screen for a mere moment and inevitably let down one of the only human survivors in the apocalypse. “Oh well done Lahey, now we’re going to have to start that level again.” Callie groaned, tossing her joystick aside and burying her face in Isaac’s comic book duvet covers, they smelled of his cologne and she found herself smiling at the familiarity of it, of him, in this moment she was perfectly content, she was home.

The tranquillity of the pair’s moment was shattered however the moment Isaac’s father barged into the room unannounced. He took one look at his son, and spared the girl a sideways glance before his face turned a violent scarlet red and his rage bubbled over. “What exactly do you think you’re doing, the pair of you, useless, pathetic, lazy…” Other demeaning adjectives were thrown about and the teenagers took them, both of them used to this behaviour and both of them smart enough to know that fighting back or protesting would only serve to anger Mr Lahey further. It was only after the man had hit his son square in the face and demanded that he get to work did he leave the pair alone once more, and the moment the bedroom door swung to a close Calista scrambled from her position on Isaac’s bed to his side where she took his face in her petite hands and inspected the damage. “Are you alright?” She asked, despite the answer being more than clear. Isaac simply nodded and climbed to his feet, offering a hand to help Callie up after him. “Let’s just get to work.”

  


****

  


“You know I find the fact your dad went from swim coach to grave digger pretty creepy” Callie mused as Isaac climbed into the backhoe, turning the key in the ignition and casting his friend a look that simply said ‘really’. Callie held her hands up and shrugged “You’re right, you’re dads pretty fucking creepy regardless of his occupation. Which might I add is supposed to be his occupation so why in the holy hell are we out here in this bloody graveyard at 10pm? There could be zombies out here Zak.”

“There’s no such thing as zombies Cal.” Isaac replied, pulling his headphones from the zip up pocket of his jacket and placing them into his ears. He loved Callie he really did, but the idea of drowning out her voice was far too tempting right now.

“This is Beacon Hills, the home of unexplainable incidents so don’t you try to tell me for one second Isaac Lahey that zombies aren’t real.” Arms were folded defiantly across her chest and Callie frowned at him, her expression quickly changing to that of a scowl when she realised that he was actively ignoring her. “Fine whatever, dig the grave for this Argent chick; I’m waiting in the car.” With that she turned away from Isaac and the grave he was digging, picked up her rucksack and headed towards the place they had parked the car only twenty minutes ago.

She didn’t get far however, a rustling in the shrubbery to her left caused Callie to stop dead in her tracks. Peering into the darkness she squinted her raven coloured orbs in the hope that it would allow her better visibility – it didn’t. The same sound came again only this time from a completely different direction, spinning on her heel Callie looked for the source of the noise, and found Isaac doing the exact same, although he had the upper hand of the large beams of light that shone from the top of the backhoe he was currently operating. “Isaac?” She called into the darkness, assuring herself she was definitely not afraid and that zombies were obviously not real as she took a few tentative steps towards her friend, who was currently staring dumbfounded at a gravestone not too far from where Calista stood. She was suddenly very aware of where she was standing, or rather, what was beneath her and a cold chill ran down her spine, causing the fine hairs on her arms to stand on end, she didn’t like this one bit and had already made a mental note to add ‘creepy cemetery guy’ to the long list of things she abhorred about Mr Lahey.

What happened next was a blur, a dark figure moved so quickly past her that Callie completely lost her balance and fell to the floor, cracking her head on the corner of a gravestone as she went. Her vision now blurred, and the corners of her eyes quickly turning black as she drifted in and out of consciousness Calista managed to just about make out the image of the backhoe, with Isaac still inside, crashing on its side before she blacked out completely. She came too minutes later, roused by the sound of metal against metal, and the loud crashing of the backhoe settling back into its original – upright – position. Her dark eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet as quick as she could, arriving at the open grave and peering down at Isaac the very moment a strong voice called down to him. “Need a hand?” The tall, dark, and unnervingly handsome stranger smiled down at Isaac who remained crouched in the corner of the open grave. Calista’s mouth opened and closed multiple times as she tried her very hardest to come up with something to say to the older male who stood opposite her, his dark eyes trained solely on her now and a warm smile causing the faintest of dimples to appear on his stubbled cheeks. “You’re Derek Hale.” She breathed, her honeyed tenors laced with a mixture of fear and intrigue. Isaac frowned up at the two figures above him. “Hey! Does someone wanna help me out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. Basically Iron Fist is going to follow Season 2 of Teen Wolf, and obviously centre more around the character of Isaac, others will be brought in over the course of the next couple of chapters.


End file.
